


Tell Me the Truth

by narniansmagic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Relationship Stuff, Relationship(s), SO SAD, based off episode, big softy, the doctor's blind, twelfth doctor just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: When a particularly bad adventure gets rather rusty, the Doctor hides his weakness. Not even Nardole or Bill can get pass him. Apparently you can. You've done it before.





	Tell Me the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Peter Capaldi/Twelfth Doctor fanfics so here you go...  
> Please enjoy xx

He was different today. He always wore the same shaded sunglasses, even when the room was lit dimly. But he still wore them. The Doctor came back from quite a rather stressed adventure or "mission" as Bill had stated it, the other night. She definitely looked tired, with bags underneath her eyes. She’s sitting quietly in the corner with her hot chocolate that you made her. You can only guess that that adventure had something to do because his stillness and mockery was catching up on him whenever someone said anything to cheer him up. This is you’re Doctor. You’ve been there since his 11th Generation and seen many beautiful and extremely dangerous things at the same time, along the way.

But never have you seen him as closed off like this before, just like when the Ponds died. Some people, who have a very normal life might call it a situation or someone becoming depressed or just not wanting to talk. Nardole had placed it 'an argument between the two beings'. However, you were leaning over the rails, hot chocolate in hands, blanket draped over, hair slightly a mess but still active in the conversation. That's what you called it. A conversation. It was always a conversation with the Doctor. Arguments only counted as yelling or slamming the door on each other.

He never yelled. _Never_. Unless he was trying to protect you against an angry Dalek or Cyberman that was about to attack you. He was humming along to his guitar, a tick that he always did when things didn't suite his way within a serious conversation or adventure. Nardole was addressing him about the 'consequences' and what could've happened if he hadn't saved Bill from the spaceship. The Doctor merely brushed it off as a I-do-whatever-I-want type stare or a I-could-kill-you-right-now look.

But then his stare had lingered up towards you, who was quietly sipping you’re very warm hot chocolate. Nardole noticed the Doctor's stare and quickly stopped his blabbering. A sign he often took notice that meant to shut up and let the grown-ups talk it out. “I guess, uh-” he stuttered a bit. He never quiet knew what to say in these types of situations with couples. “I’ll leave you two alone…” off he dashed with his surprisingly quick run, followed by Bill who gave a sad smile. The doors of the TARDIS clanged shut and was now a muted silence. It was comfortable silence, not a peep of awkwardness or anger towards it. Just pleasant.

“He’s only trying to help.” It’s barely a whisper, but you know that he can hear you.

“Oh, _I know_.” He mutters back, his voice slightly cracking.

He pushed back his sunglasses to the brim of his nose. “Why do you wear that? It’s perfect lighting in here.” you scolded.

This is where it could get difficult.

“So, what’s in your drink?” he’s completely changing topic. One that almost all his regenerations did.

“Doctor,” you huff out.

“Coffee? Hot Milk? I know where to get the best hot chocolate drinks in the world! You’ll lov-”

“ _Doctor_!” your hiss louder this time. You almost feel like a scolding mother in your mind. But he needs one, even if it’s in a relationship with you.

“Why can’t I see your eyes?” you ask. It’s a simple question. He can’t run away from it, not from you.

“You mean my eyebrows? What good are they? Some sort of angry Scottish men eyebrows? I had the best eyebrows before and now I’ve got the worst eyebrows!” of course he complains.

“ _Doctor_!” you try to get his attention but he simply ignores it and goes beyond the topic of eyebrows. You sigh for what seems like the millionth time.

He hears it and stops. He puts aside his guitar and takes a deep breath. Then, he sighs, just like you did. “I-I guess I can’t hide it. Not in from you, forever.” His voice goes all soft, head hanging low like a guilty five-year-old child.

You slowly reach the end of the stairs and place your hot-chocolate on the control panel of the TARDIS. It can late till later (you hope).

“What do you mean?” you can’t help but wonder. What’s so bad that he has to hide his eyes from you? You miss seeing his baby blue eyes underneath those bushy eyebrows. You honestly want to rip his sunglasses to shreds and peer into his eyes. But you know you have to wait. You’ve never seen him like this, and you want to experience it, out of love.

“I’m _blind_.” This leaves you speechless. 

"Wh-what?” you stutter. Surely, this has never happened before. Never! You’re absolutely speechless. He lifts off his sunglasses, slowly and carefully like he’s handing a child for the first time in his life. “I’m blind.” He repeats.

“How-how?” you can’t help but stutter again.

“I saved Bill from spaceship that was infected. She was dying... and in return, I became blind. I saved everyone... It’s a long story.”

You almost feel sad for him. You can’t help but admire him even more. The things he does for others safety. Even for you. “I should be mad,” you can hear him chuckle a bit. “But I’m surprisingly proud of you.”

Your mouth turns into a grin and before he knows it, you've slammed him into a hug. “I don’t really do hugs, ya know.” He oddly pats your back and before the moment is ruined, Nardole comes dashing through the doors. “Doctor! We’re in the wrong-” he’s about to complain how he’s in the wrong century until Bill comes dashing back in, hot chocolate still in hand.

“Aww! My new OTP SHIP! It's coming true!” the Doctor scrambles for his sunglasses and successfully puts them on (still into the hug) while you give him a strange look as he releases your hug. “Sorry Bill, can’t tell you. It’s a secret.” You look up at him, teasing him. He knows exactly what you mean, but to Bill and Nardole it’s a completely different scenario. “Please (Y/N), you have to let in on the secret.” She pleads.

“Spoilers.” You hear the Doctor say.

You both burst out laughing only leaving a blushing Doctor scramble to his control panel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a Kudos or a comment! <3  
> I hope you enjoy this xx


End file.
